


Jelly Side Up [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author's Favorite, First Time, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Silly, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had Sheppard been <i>doing?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Side Up [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jelly Side Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271096) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> __**Rodney:** “Size doesn’t matter.”  
>  **John:** “That’s a myth.”
> 
>  
> 
> _\--From **"Hide and Seek"**_

[Download mp3 here.](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/jelly-side-up.mp3)  
Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.


End file.
